The Musician's Heart
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: Destroying the Earl only destroys the Akuma and Noah abilities and destroying the Heart will only take away the innocence but combined the war will end forever. Neah x Road, Onesided Maria x Neah, and Onesided Cross x Maria. More details inside.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray Man.

A/N: This is a chapter from my crossover 'The Stranger'. It's really just about my theories of Neah's past. Though I've already gotten a whole new theory because of Chapter 215. I wrote this about maybe two or three months ago. I think I was still in school when I wrote this and uploaded it to my crossover.

Oh and in this I really think that Cross his is last name though I've seen the opposite, but then why would they be calling him General Cross if that wasn't his last name?

And this is a Neah x Road story, if you didn't know. And I'm bad with fighting scenes but I think it turned out pretty good. And in here is some onesided Maria x Neah, and onesided Cross x Maria. If I get really good reviews on this I may upload the things I wrote about Road's past and Cross's past.

I"ve got really good reviews on this chapter. So I thought I would upload this separately too. Since you don't have to read or watch Bleach to know what's going on. It's just a full D. Gray Man fan theory story. So I hope you like it.

* * *

"_Neah your gonna be okay. Mom sent for the doctor, he'll be coming shortly." A young Mana sat in a chair beside a bed. Where he held the hand of a young Neah. His head had bloody bandages wrapped around tightly._

_**So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.**__  
__Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

"_I'm sorry but I've never seen a situation like this before." The Doctor said wrapping new bandages around Neah's bleeding head. "There is nothing I can do. All you can do now is wait for the bleeding to stop and hope that he'll survive." Neah watched as his brother and mother followed the doctor out of the room. The pain in his head grew worse, like his head was splitting open._

"_It seems there's going to be a new member of the family joining us." A voice said before he grew into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares. One of which he had killed his Mother._

_**Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ...**__  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_The pain on his head lessen until it was gone. Neah opened his eyes and sat up to a unfamiliar room. "Oh so your awake." Neah turned his gaze to the speaker and saw a fat, chubby guy with a huge grin._

"_Where am I? Where is Mom and Mana?"_

"_Your brother is still alive and healthy...unfortunately." The Earl said the last word very softly, so Neah wouldn't hear it but he still picked up on it. "But I'm sorry to say your Mother is dead. You had killed her by transforming into a Noah."_

_Neah went into shock."I-I k-killed...Mother's d-dead." Neah felt tears run down his face. "Why? Why did I kill her? Why am I here and not with Mana? What is this transformation you keep talking about?" Neah still mourning the death of his mother, listen to the Earl as he explain everything. After the explanation Neah felt anger and hate build up inside him. All because of this war Mother had died and Mana was all alone in the world. A plan then started to form in his mind...the first step is to gain their trust, then I'll end this war so Mana and everyone in the world can live in peace._

_**Surfaces numerous of your faces**__  
__daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

"_I would like to introduce the new member of our family." The Earl said motioning to a figure in the shadows._

_The figure stepped out, revealing a young man of 16 years with red spiky hair and sliver eyes. "Nice to meet you. My name is Neah Walker, the 14th Noah, Noah of Melody." He smiled a fake smile, for behind the happy smile was pure hatred for what the Noah had done to his family._

_**A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth**__  
__Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

"_Where am I? What's going on?" A girl around 15 years opened her eyes to the sight of two men standing beside her bed._

"_Why does my head hurt so much?" She grabbed her head and closed her eyes, wanting the pain to stop. Gentle hands grabbed her's and pulled them away from her head. She looked up to see a handsome young man with red hair and striking sliver eyes, gazing at her calmly. _

"_The pain will go away soon, I promise. Now sleep." She closed her eyes, as a sweet melody filled the room lulling her to sleep._

_**On the night when the silver eyes were trembling , the shining you was born**__  
__umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

"_Neah we have a mission." Road said sitting next to him at the white piano._

"_Really where is it this time?" Neah gave Road a kiss on the cheek, which made her turn away blushing._

"_The skeleton guys that protect the egg need more. So we're going to invade the Black Order."_

"_Finally some fun for a change. All the missions have been really boring lately." Neah stood up and held Road's hand. They left the room by walking through Road's door._

_**Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth**__  
__ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Neah watched from the shadows as Road attacked the exorcists with her nightmares. He was not worried about her since he knew that her true form was somewhere else. His job was to keep watch on the skeletons and make sure none of the exorcists came close. For the Black Order did not yet know the existence of a 14th Noah. _

"_Ahh!" Neah watched in shock and curiosity as a skeleton who was turning a red head scientist into a skeleton, was shot in the head by the same scientist. Neah felt the feeling of hatred for the innocence in the gun. But it was not like he wanted to since being a Noah made him feel like that when he was close to innocence. Even though a exorcist disguised as an scientist had killed a skeleton. Neah didn't go any closer he watched from a far, watching what happened next. _

_The exorcist dropped the gun and looked like he was in pain. It was to be expected since half of his face was a skeleton. He watched as the skeleton ordered the new ones into the gate of the ark. A few skeletons had picked up the exorcist, carrying him to the ark gate. Neah saw Road couldn't keep the exorcists back anymore and she collapsed from exhaustion. Neah quickly caught her and ran into the Ark before any of the exorcists could stop us. _

_He went into the piano room and laid Road down on the couch. He returned to the egg factory to meet the exorcist almost turned skeleton. Neah kneel down beside him. "What's your name exorcist?"_

"_Why would I tell you? You Noah scum!" The red haired exorcist spat._

_Neah watched him calmly. He whispered into his ear. "What if I tell you, I want to help you end the war and defeat the Earl?" The exorcist looked up at him with a emotionless expression, as much as he could mange now with one eye._

"_Why?" _

"_That I can only tell you in private. Now why don't we go somewhere else, shall we?" Neah picked up the exorcist and brought him to a empty room in the Ark._

"_Why? Why do you want to destroy the Earl? Your a Noah, so why?"_

_Neah sat down in a chair by the bedside. "I don't really like explaining things to people without being introduced first. My name is Neah Walker I'm the 14th Noah, Noah of Melody."_

"_Marian Cross." The red haired exorcist sneered._

"_Now before I get into a whole explanation. How about we fix your face. I don't think you want to go around looking half dead." A song filled the air has a bright light appeared lighting up the room. When the bright light disappeared Cross's face was no longer half skeleton, but had a white mask with a red mark where the skeleton face was._

"_The reason why I want to kill the Earl is because, when I was turned into a Noah. I had killed my mother leaving my brother all alone to fend for himself. I felt hatred for the war since if the war had never happened then me, Mom, and Mana would be living peacefully right now. So what's your story exorcist? Why are you dressed up as a scientist and not a exorcist?"_

"_I just recently found out about being a exorcist. A friend of mine Maria who's a exorcist had come home with innocence. The innocence had reacted to me and I had put in my gun. But I made Maria promise that she would tell nobody, since I did not want to get involved in the war has a soldier. Even though I've always wanted power to protect her. I just didn't want to be involved with the politics of the Order. I hate the order they took Maria away from her family by force and they also ruin the lives of innocent kids by forcing the innocence to merge with them."_

_Neah chuckled and held out his hand to the exorcist. "Then do you want to make a deal?To end this long cold war, by fighting against both sides? Did you know Marian that there is another side to this war?"_

_The exorcist looked at him confused. "What?"_

"_We'll make a deal if you Marian become a exorcist of the Black Order or really a spy for me. Then I'll leave the Noah Clan, and I'll travel the world looking for my lost twin and people who are on my side. I'm the other side of this war Marian, the side that sees both sides as being wrong. The Order for it's unnecessary experiments and the Noah Clan for just making humans suffer as Akuma. And the only way to do that is to defeat the Earl and the Heart both. For destroying the Earl only destroys the Akuma and Noah abilities and destroying the Heart will only take away the innocence but combined the war will end forever. So do we have a deal Marian? I want to end this war just as much as you do."_

_Marian seemed to be thinking over for a long while. "If it means ending this meaningless war..I'm all for it."_

_They shook hands. "Well welcome the other side, Marian."_

"_Why do you keep calling me that? it's Cross." Cross said looking a little mad._

"_Well that's your first name isn't it? And don't friends call each other by their first names?"_

"_We are not friends just partners."_

"_I thought they were the same thing."_

_Cross looked so mad at the stupidity of the Noah, though if only he had known that Neah was just teasing him. "Hell no!" _

_**I will still continue to pray**__  
__Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Blood sprayed everywhere on the walls on the mansion. Neah had succeed in killing the Noah of Bonds, Noah of Pity, and the Noah of Judge, the Noahs who had just been attacked by him and we're outraged by his betrayal. Especially since the Earl had favored him above all the Noahs. _

_Neah stood up wincing from multiple wounds._

_The Earl just stood there with that never ending grin and with those glasses that hid his eyes that shows every emotion. "I'm surprised your still alive and standing."Neah looked at him with shocked eyes. "So tell me Neah why did you attack them? Your own family?" _

_At that statement anger overcame all his emotions. "They are not my family!" He played the familiar melody in is head as spears and different swords that he had just stabbed the other Noahs with appeared behind him. But before he could attack he dropped to the ground due to wounds, making the weapons drop too. That's when he realized now wasn't the time to end it, cause first he had to find the Heart. _

_Neah struggled to get up and walked into the ark gate that appeared behind him. "Neah! Wait! There's something I have to tell you!" Neah looked back to see Road and gave her a sad smile._

"_Road...I'm..sorry." The gate then closed._

_**Please bestow upon this child your love**__  
__douka konoko ni ai wo_

_It had been a few months after betraying the Noah Clan. After battling and killing 3 more Noahs, The Noah of Pleasure, The Noah of Desire, and The Noah of Wisdom. Neah had finally got a few more people on his side and has also finally tracked down his long lost twin brother, Mana._

_Neah looked up at the brightly colored tent. He was not surprised that Mana chose to be here since he has enjoyed pranks, jokes, and just making people laugh. Neah walked through the circus grounds looking for Mana. Suddenly he felt something hit his foot he looked down to see a ball with a star shape on it. A little puppy started wagging his tail and barking at him playfully. _

_Neah picked up the ball and watched it curiously. "Do you want me to throw the ball?" The puppy as if saying yes, barked and stood on his hind legs. Neah just smiled and threw the ball a good distance away, seeing the puppy run after it. He decided to get out of there before it came back._

_But before he could even take a step a bark came from behind him. Neah sighed and turned around to the puppy with the ball again. Neah took the ball and was about to throw it to where it would be a long way from here, when a yell stopped him. "Allen there you are!" Neah saw Mana run up to them. _

"_We're never going to get better if you keep running off Allen." Mana kneeled down by the puppy named Allen. Allen barked and licked Mana's face happily not even caring that Mana had just scolded him. "Fine I get it. You know I can never be mad you, beside your just a puppy." Mana grinned and patted Allen's head._

_Mana then looked up at me, like he was about to say something then stopped. "Neah...is that..you?" Mana stood up and stared at me shocked. _

"_Yes it's me, Mana." Mana then pulled me into a bear crushing hug._

"_Neah it really is you! I've never thought I would see you again." Mana let go of me and I saw tears running down his face."Sorry..it's just..I..I was so worried. When I saw mom lying there...dead and you gone I-I-" I grabbed Mana's shaking hand and placed the ball in his hand._

"_Well I'm here now so you don't have to worry anymore, Mana-nii-chan." I gave him a genuine smile, one that a younger brother would give to a older brother._

"_You haven't called me that in years, Neah. Now that your here Neah I promise that I'll never let you go again, I'll protect-" Neah held up a hand to stop his speech._

"_I'm sorry Mana but this time the job of protecting goes to the younger twin. I feel happy that you want to protect me and all but...you don't have the power to stop the people who are after us." Mana looked confused._

"_Who are after us Neah?" Mana looked alarmed. "Does this have to do with what happened to you and why mom died?" Neah nodded his head sadly._

_Neah walked over to a tree and sat down leaning against the bark. "I think it's better if we sit down, it's gonna be one long story."_

_**Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss**__  
__tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

"_Remember that song that Mom would always sing to us?" Neah said leaning against a tree staring at the campfire and petting Allen the dog, who was asleep beside him. Neah had bandages all over him since he had just fought and killed the Noah of Wrath and Lust. _

_Mana looked up from cooking dinner. "Yeah." _

_Neah grabbed a stick nearby and started to draw symbols in the dirt. Mana walked over to see and sat down beside him. "This the notes of the song, Mana. No one else can read this but us. If I don't survive this war before I can even end it. Promise me you'll hand this down to your children."_

_Mana looked surprised at how serious Neah was acting. "But Neah-"_

"_I'm sorry Mana but there is no true way to find the Heart because it might not even exist in this era." Neah chuckled. "And who knows maybe one of your descendents will be the Heart. The Heart is the only one who can kill the Earl and the Earl is the only one who can kill the Heart. And without killing them both the war will never end. For if the Earl kills the Heart it could mean the destruction of the world and if the Heart kills the Earl the world will be safe but the innocence will still live on ruining innocent lives..."_

"_Neah how many Noahs have you fought and killed?" Mana asked cutting off his ramble._

"_I would say about 10 Noahs so there's one more Noah for me to battle."_

"_But aren't there 13 Noahs? So shouldn't that be two more Noahs to battle?" Mana asked confused._

_Neah sighed and watched the flames flicker in the campfire. "The Noah of Dreams, Road she...is special. I can't even bring myself to think of laying a hand on her in hatred. I had asked her to run away with me so we could hopefully find the Heart and end the war. But she didn't want to since she said the Noah Clan is her family and she could never betray family. Even though I felt upset at her decision I respected it. Because I could never feel pure anger at her, no matter how much I wanted to."_

"_I'm so proud of you, Neah!" Mana patted Neah on the back._

"_What?" Neah seemed surprised._

"_Your in love, Neah. Yeah it's a Noah but you don't care about the little details. All you see her as is herself and who she is on the inside. And also even if she does something you don't want her to, you don't force her and respect her decision. That's true love right there, Neah." Mana gave Neah a smile._

"_Yeah I guess it is..."_

"_So tonight let's celebrate."_

_Neah looked at him confused. "Celebrate what? There is really nothing to celebrate in time of war."_

"_Don't be so deary, Neah. Let's celebrate because we are here together and nothing can separate the bond of twins. Besides I think it's a nice time to celebrate when you find out your little brother is in love." Mana rubbed Neah's hair like a older brother would do to a younger._

"_Hey I'm not that little we're both the same age." Neah grinned moving Mana's hand from his hair._

_**So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.**__  
__Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_The sound of a gun clicking behind his head alerted Neah to who was behind him. "Nice to see you again, Exorcist...or should I say Marian." Neah turned calmly though there was a gun a few inches from his head._

_Cross chuckled and put Judgment back into it's holster. "I find it very amusing that a gun especially from a exorcist can be right close to your head, and you act calmly about it." Cross lit a cigarette and put it to his lips. _

"_Well it's not like you would hurt me."_

_Cross blew out some smoke. "How can you say that when I'm still a exorcist and your still a Noah. You may never know I could be tricking you and the next thing you know I could be killing you in your sleep."_

_"Yeah but I'm a very light sleeper due to the Noahs, so I doubt you could kill me just like that."_

_Cross was about to response when someone yelled. "Marian!" A lady with black flowing hair and clear blue eyes ran up to them. As she stopped Neah noticed she wore a exorcist uniform dress with a high collar, behind the collar he could faintly see a green cross imbedded into her neck._

_"Maria didn't I tell you to stay at the hotel while I visited a old friend of mine?"_

_"Well I couldn't help it if I wanted to see this 'friend' of yours."She looked towards me and her face turn from teasing and angry to curiosity and surprise. "...Is this your friend?" Cross nodded and Maria's face turned red and she seemed nervous. "Hello..my name is Maria. Sorry for my interruption, I just wanted to know why Marian has been so secret lately."_

_"Well nice you miss Maria. My name is Neah Walker. And of course you will get to know why your best friend has been keeping secrets from you." Cross shocked almost dropped his cigarette._

_"What? Your really gonna tell her?"_

_"Why she is your friend. Is she not? And friends don't turn their backs on friends." Neah then went explaining everything without waiting for a response._

_Maria looked sacred for a moment and backed away a little. "Your a Noah?" _

_"Yes but I'm not on the Earl's side nor am I on your side. As I explained already. Now Miss Maria will you join my cause with Marian of course. Or will you join the wrongful side in their injustice." _

_"Of course!" Neah was a little surprised since he thought she would reject it or think about it for a moment. "Of course I will join you, if Marian thinks it's right then I think so too. I hate the Black Order they took me away at a young age away from my Mother, Father, Brothers, and Sisters. And they allowed me no outside contact, they even told me that if I die then no one would know of my death. I mean I could get that maybe since I don't want them turning into Akuma. But...just my family not knowing what had happen to me makes me sad. And that is why I'll join you in your quest, Neah. So we can end this war forever and I can go home peacefully to my family."_

_"Good resolve you have there. I guess we could always use a girl on the team." Neah joked earning him a good slap in the face from Maria._

_"What's that suppose to mean?" Maria crossed her arms and looked away scowling, with her face beaming red._

_"Neah stop pestering the lady." Mana said walking to stand next to him._

_Neah rubbed the throbbing pain on his cheek while grinning. "Nice to see you too brother. This is my older twin brother, Mana Walker."_

_Before Maria could say something Cross came up and patted her on the back harshly, pushing her forward toward Mana. "He's a nice young fellow, Maria. So why don't you two get some lunch, I bet your starving with that appetite of yours?" Just at that moment Maria's stomach growled indicting how Cross was correct._

_Maria blushed. "Well I can't let a lady starve, now can I?" Mana said knowing Neah and Cross wanted to talk in private._

_"I guess..." Mana led Maria into town for lunch._

_"Finally...now did you make what I asked you for?" Neah asked holding out his hand._

_Cross threw a briefcase into Neah's waiting arms. "I hope you like it. It took me forever to get everything perfectly correct, since your little blueprints didn't help much."_

_Neah opened the briefcase seeing a golden golem with a symbol on the center. Hearing Cross's comment about his blueprints, Neah glared. "Hey it's not like I'm a scientist or I would probably know everything about making a golem." Neah picked up the golem activating it immediately. "Thanks, Marian." _

_The golem grinned showing sharp teeth and looked at Neah, as he was the one holding it. The golem then suddenly bit his finger. Neah winced but it wasn't like it really hurt since he had far more hurtful things in his life. "I'll name it Timcanpy."_

_Cross looked at him confused. "Timcanpy?"_

_"Yeah a golem as special as this needs a name." Neah shook off the golem and grabbed a paper out of his pocket, unraveling it. He held it up to Timcanpy showing symbols in a circle. "Now record this Tim and never show to anyone but me you got that?" After staring at it awhile the golden golem finally nodded his head. "Good."_

_Neah tore up the paper into the smallest pieces of paper that couldn't even be seen, much less put back together. Timcanpy settled in his bright red hair comfortably. "Your planning something aren't you,Neah?" There was a silence where not even the birds were chirping. "That's why you had me make Timcanpy, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah...I'm not going to be around for very much longer. No matter how much I run, the Earl keeps get closer. It's like I'm just running in place and not moving anywhere. As I feared I'm not going to be able to find the Heart in this lifetime. The Earl is gonna try to kill me soon and that is why I need a host soon."_

_"A host?"_

_"Yes a host that will turn into the 14th Noah and destroy the Earl once and for all. I was hoping to find the heart before I have to result to this but..."_

_"Wait a minute." Cross said stopping Neah's talking. "Why can't you just regenerate like the other Noahs?"_

_"I can't regenerate since I'm not a true Noah. I'm just something that should have never happened, but it did. Once I find a host and pass it on to that person. Overtime the memories will wilt away the existence of the host, letting me be in charge of the body. And I'll keep finding a host till I find the heart and eradicate the Earl once and for all."_

_"So why did I make Timcanpy for?"_

_Neah chuckled. "Well if I can't find a host before my time is up in this world then Tim here will find the host for me. I've already transferred my memories to him."_

_Cross looked at the little golem, despite making him he was expecting it to somehow start talking all of the sudden."How?"_

_"Well just now when Tim bit my finger. So whoever he bites will become the next 14th host. And if it is a pregnant lady then her newborn child will become the 14th sadly. And please when I'm gone watch Mana for me, plus if I ever return then I might try to find Mana." Neah looked toward the bright sky that was contrasting to the feelings deep down inside him._

_**Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ...**__  
__ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_After killing the 13th Noah the Earl had jumped out of nowhere surprising Neah. They had long drawn out battle but since the Earl was so strong and Neah had gotten massive amounts of wounds from the 13th Noah. The battle ended very quickly. _

"_So how does it feel Neah? To be killed by the ones who cared about you like you were family." The Earl glared menacingly. _

_Neah laughed. "Are you kidding me now, Earl? No one cared about me there except for Road. You used me for your own selfish deeds while all the other Noahs hated me."_

"_We were your family, Neah."_

"_No! You are not my family! You had me kill my mother and abandon my brother. And you use people for your own gain. The whole world is not evil. Yes I believe that some people have the wrong intentions but deep down inside everyone has feelings and a heart.-" _

_The Earl punctured a huge hole into his chest with his sword. "You promised you would be beside me forever, then you kill my whole family. A traitor like you deserves a very painful and slow death." _

_Neah coughed up blood and felt the bile taste in his mouth. He felt a dire need for air has he gasped for oxygen. He couldn't move his body anymore and he saw his eyesight worsen and get blurry. "Road if your here, I want to tell you something"_

_A dark figure leaned over him. "Yes Neah." It felt good to hear Road's sweet voice again. _

"_I love you, Road. I know you wanted to stay with them because they were all you had left of a family. Even if they were the reason you had lost your mom. So I...don't blame you...for that. Besides...I'm *Cough*..happy that...you made...that..decision...since..I didn't...want to...put you...in danger." Neah cough violently."What...*Cough* I want..to say is...even if..you hate me...I'll still love...you. And please...keep walking forward...for me." Neah closed his eyes as the darkness and cold overcame him._

_The last thing he heard was the voice of Road. "I hate you, Neah! For leaving me in this condition!" And the last thing he felt was tears faintly dropping on his face._

_**Surfaces numerous of your faces**__  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_


End file.
